


Please Don’t Be a Dream

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Shiro’s nightmares are getting worse, but there’s always someone to comfort him.





	Please Don’t Be a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/gifts).



Memories crawl into the back of his mind like long spindly fingers, gripping hold of his brain until the pounding becomes unbearable. Silvers of images flash before his eyes, framed in blood and sinew, and he cries out before his right arm instinctively lashes outward. 

Sendak’s face sneers before him, over him, within him. 

Faces of his friends stand frozen, transfixed in pure horror from the moment of their demise. Ripped, mutilated, torn apart, the colors of their Paladin armor shiny with blood. 

Everywhere he turned, he fought with his mind to not recognize the body part on the ground, the shame choking him — he was the reason they had died — as a cold laughter rattled in the back of his head, a clawed hand squeezing thoughts out of his brain. 

“You are mine, Paladin.” 

“Shiro!”

The hand burned against his clammy skin. He awoke to his shirt sticking to his back, drenched in his sweat, the stench reeking of fear. 

Keith wiped his brow with a clean towel. 

“Hey,” he spoke softly. “You were screaming.” 

“Where is…” Shiro touched Keith’s cheeks with shaking fingers. “You…they were all dead.” 

“It was another nightmare, okay? Everyone is fine. Allura and Coran are working with Hunk on fixing a malfunction in the observation deck. Pidge and Lance are playing video games in his room. The Space Mice have discovered where Hunk and Lance were storing the milkshakes, and they’ve been in a food coma ever since.” He chuckled lightly at the last bit. Shiro, however, was still heaving, his heart pounding loud enough that it matched the hum of the castle. 

“It was so real…how can I know you aren’t another nightmare?” Shiro glared up at Keith, daring Zarkon to suddenly peer at him through his lover’s eyes. 

Keith leaned forward and gently kissed him. “Taste me, and tell me this is a dream.”


End file.
